Ressurection
by TheFawningCow
Summary: Blaine Anderson didn't expect to meet anyone while cleaning his best friend's attic. Nor did he expect for the person to be a ghost. What is also surprising is that he is the only human who can see said ghost, and apparently almost all of his friends are supernatural creatures. Now, this evil vampire is trying to kidnap him, and Blaine may have fallen in love with the ghost he met.
1. Chapter 1

**I finally have a good AU to do for Glee, I've been thinking forever. I'm actually really excited for this story, I've started planning everything. Hope you enjoy.**

"Thanks for doing this."

"No, problem," Blaine Anderson grinned at his best friend, Sam. "I asked if I could. I need some money."

"It's a lot of work," Sam promised, as they made their way towards his house. Sam and his family were moving out of their house in a few weeks, and needed the attic cleared out. Blaine had volunteered, as he had nothing better to do. He needed some money, his parents never gave him any since he came out of the closet, and this seemed like the perfect job.

"I don't care," Blaine laughed, letting Sam into the house first. "Honestly, it's a good time filler."

"Hope you enjoy it," Sam chuckled along with him. "I wish, at least, that I could help you. You are doing this all alone!"

"_Sam_," Blaine said sternly. "I'll be fine. You need to help your parents with cleaning your cottage more than you need to help me."

"Alright," Same sighed. "Let me just show you what to do."

They travelled upstairs where the attic door was, and Blaine waited for Sam to pull it down from the ceiling. The boys went up the stairs, and Blaine's eyebrows shot up at the mess. Sam sat down on a trunk, and Blaine followed.

"Yeah, it's messy," Sam laughed. Blaine shrugged and looked around. A flash of brown flashed before disappearing underneath a table, and he looked a little closer. That had looked like hair…..

"Now, all you have to do is throw out anything you think is garbage. We honestly don't care what you choose, there up here in the attic for a reason. Just mind the home videos and pictures, and we should be good. Anything you think is important, just pack it up."

Blaine grinned at Sam, forgetting about the mysterious flying hair. This was going to be easy. Most of the stuff here looked like junk, anyways; he'd just have to throw out everything.

"Thanks dude," Sam said patting Blaine's back. "Really, I owe you."

"Whatever," Blaine rolled his eyes. "Bye. By the time you come back, this place will be spotless." Sam smiled, before disappearing back downstairs.

Looking around again, Blaine sighed at the mess. It may be an easy job, but it would take a while. Getting up, he dusted dust off of his pants. Blaine walked towards the table where he had seen that flash of brown hair. He wondered if there were any animals up here.

Deciding what was garbage, and what was not was simple. Everything was garbage. And after an hour, Blaine had the table cleared.

"Wow, that's the first time I saw that clean," A voice said behind him, and Blaine whirled around, stumbling back. A boy around his age stood there. He had brown hair (the exact hair he had seen earlier), coiffed to perfection. He had extremely pale skin, and was a few inches taller than Blaine. The boy's blue eyes sparkled with shock, and he took a step back as well.

"Who are you?" Blaine cried. "How'd you get in here? If you don't leave, I'll call the police!"

"How can he see me?" The boy muttered to himself, completely ignoring Blaine. He started pacing back and forth, murmuring random gibberish, and Blaine was surprised to recognize it. Tina, his other best friend, did the same thing.

"What is your name?" The stranger demanded, and Blaine took another step backwards. The boy didn't look dangerous, no, he looked fragile and innocent, but, there was this glint in his eye, like he had the power to do anything he wanted.

"Blaine," he spluttered, desperately looking around for a weapon, just in case.

"Blaine what?"

"Blaine Anderson."

"No, I've never heard of that family," the boy said to himself. He looked scared, like he had no clue what was happening. Blaine suddenly felt calmer, as this boy didn't know what was going on either.

"What's your name?" Blaine asked him, not understanding why he needed to comfort him.

"Kurt Hummel," he introduced himself, before going back to pacing.

"Why are you here?" Blaine asked. "Why are you in the Evans' house? Do they know you?" Kurt stared at him, clenching his fists. His hair had become a bit ruffled thanks to his pacing, but he looked beautiful.

"Because I live here!" Kurt exclaimed. He walked up to Blaine, a little too close for comfort, and Blaine stared up at him in confusion.

"No, you don't. This is my best friend's house." Blaine just kept getting more and more confused as the minutes ticked by. Kurt, who had been breathing very heavily, calmed down a bit.

"I _used_ to live here," Kurt corrected his last statement, and Blaine nodded.

"That doesn't explain why you broke in," Blaine pointed out, and Kurt sighed, sitting down on the trunk. Blaine didn't notice this before, but the boy looked sort of transparent. Like he wasn't all there.

"Have you ever heard of ghosts?" Kurt asked, patting the spot next to him. Blaine sits, and looks at his companion, eyebrows raised.

"Of course, but that still doesn't explain why-" Blaine never got to finish his sentence. Kurt had _floated_ up into the air, staring down at him. He stays where he is for a moment, and then comes back down.

"Oh," Blaine said dumbly, his hands shaking. "I don't…Are you saying you are a ghost?"

"Yes."

"That's," Blaine wanted to say it's ridiculous, that there isn't such thing as ghosts, but there's something about Kurt, that makes him believe. He shrugged instead of finishing his sentence.

"I used to live here," Kurt repeats his earlier statement. "And then I died." Closing his eyes, Kurt looked pained. Blaine wanted to reach out, and take hold of his hand.

"I-I'm sorry," was what he said. "That must be…..horrible."

"Why do you believe me?" Kurt asked, looking at Blaine. He looked so confused, like everything he had known was a lie.

"I don't know," Blaine said. "I just do." They looked at each other, and Blaine could barely breathe. Kurt really was beautiful, some sort of rare beauty that the world just didn't supply anymore.

"I still don't understand how you can see me," Kurt looked away, shaking his head. Blaine stared down at his hands, blushing. He didn't know what that moment was about.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked his cheeks still red. "I'm not supposed to?"

"No," Kurt replied. "Humans can't see us. That fact that you can is…unheard of."

"Weird," Blaine offered. Kurt agreed with a nod.

"It's baffling. I'm going to try to figure out why this is happening. I….haven't talked to anyone since I died. And that's a long time."

"I'm sorry," Blaine said, raising his hand to pat Kurt's back. The hand just went through his body. They looked at each other, and smiled.

The next few days went the same. Blaine would come over to the Evans' attic, clean a bit, than talk with Kurt for hours. Blaine felt himself grow closer and closer to the ghost as time went by, and soon, he could say he developed a small crush on him. Just the fact that he liked Kurt more than he should was hopeless. Kurt was a ghost, someone who was dead. Any relationship between them would probably crash and burn.

"Today is the last day I can come here," Blaine informed Kurt. "Sam is coming back today." Kurt looked up and smiled, walking towards Blaine.

"It's alright," Kurt said, giggling at Blaine's sad expression. "I don't just haunt one place. I can go anywhere I want." Blaine looked up surprised, and a little sheepishly. He had assumed that the attic was the only place in which Kurt could stay. That if he went somewhere else, his soul would burn or something.

"Than why do you stay here?" Blaine asked, moving closer to Kurt. The ghost cocked his head to the side and thought for a moment.

"Guess I just like you," he shrugged, and Blaine tried to make it seem that that sentence hadn't made him so pleased. He quickly looked around at the now spotless attic, and smiled at Kurt.

"Maybe you could come stay with me!" The words flew out of Blaine's mouth before he thought about them, and he quickly tried to redeem himself.

"Like, you could just stay by my side. Go to school with me and stuff." Kurt laughed, and Blaine mentally hit himself. How could he be so stupid as to invite a person he met a week ago to live with him?

"I haven't been to a school in almost 200 years," Kurt said fondly. "I think I will go with you, if it isn't that much of a bother."

"Of course it's not," Blaine said loudly. "I invited you."

Kurt smiled at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, here is another chapter for you! I actually really like last chapter, just wished I didn't make everything happen so fast. This story is going to be one of my favourites, so I hope you enjoy. And, don't worry, you'll get more klaine next chapter.**

Tina Cohen-Chang frowned as she pushed her best friend, Artie Abrams, through the group of students waiting for school to start. Her hands gripped the wheelchair with a surprising amount of force. Looking around at her peers, she felt worry rise tickle her stomach.

Tina wasn't the type to over think things, or even worry at all. She usually had everything under control. But, today was different. Something was going to happen; Tina had seen it in her dreams. Someone was going to do something, someone evil doing something dangerous. And it was going to involve her friends.

"Are you okay, Tina?" Artie questioned from his chair. Tina looked down at him, and sighed when she realized her nerves weren't as invisible as she thought them to be.

"Yes," Tina said, trying to sound confident. Artie gave her a look, and she knew it would just complicate things if she didn't tell him.

"We need to find somewhere private," Tina told him, leading them to an empty classroom.

"Does it have to do with….you being a witch?"

It was true, Tina was a witch. She had been born into one of the oldest magical families in history. Her parents, respected leaders in their circle, had made sure Tina started learning about witchcraft from a very young age. She started at three years old, and now at sixteen, Tina was very powerful.

On the most part, Tina loved being a witch, but as she was one of the only magical teenagers in Lima, school could get lonely. She was sworn to secrecy to not tell a human what she was, and Tina had to beg her parents for years before she could inform Artie,

He was very understanding, and Tina was glad to have such a great friend. She could finally have someone to talk to; someone who would really know what was going on.

"Yeah," Tina whispered, closing the door. "You need to be careful today, okay? Something's gonna happen."

"What?"

"I don't know," Tina confessed. It was one of the most frustrating parts of being a witch. She would get visions, flashes of the future in her dreams, but she wouldn't know what they were until it happened.

"Another vision?" Artie questioned. "What did you see?"

"I saw this man….around our age. He had red eyes, and he was chanting something. I don't know what, but it made a huge impact. The man was smiling, like he just accomplished something big. I could feel the _power_ radiating off of him. There was blood, a lot of blood…on his hands. I think he killed someone."

"I saw another boy. Brown hair, blue eyes, he was crying, _sobbing_ like he was in pain, but he didn't even have a scrape on him. He kept screaming, 'not him, not him.' Something really bad was going on."

Tina stopped to look at Artie. His eyes met hers, filled with worry and confusion and fear. Quickly looking away, Tina tried to open her mouth to finish telling him what she saw.

"I heard…Blaine," Tina confessed, and Artie jumped a little in his chair.

"What? Was he okay?" The boy questioned, and Tina shook her head.

"He was screaming, too… But, it was bad, really bad. It was like those screams you hear as the person gets cut _open_ in movies. Like when they die! They were torturing him!"

Tina was crying now. Artie may have been her best friend, but Blaine Anderson was something special. He wasn't like anyone else. Blaine was that one person you could tell anything to, and he wouldn't judge. Tina would have to admit that she was falling in love with him.

That's why it was so painful to think of Blaine hurt in any way. She seriously cared about him, and was thinking of telling him her secret. Blaine was just too good of a person to be in pain.

"Was that it?" Artie asked, and Tina nodded, her tear slowing down.

"Hey," Artie cooed, rolling towards her. "We'll think of something. I swear I won't let anything to happen to Blaine."

Tina snorted. Artie the human, protecting Blaine. It should be her, though, she was the only one powerful to keep him safe.

"Me neither."

The bell rang, and Tina quickly wiped any tears off of her face. She hoped her eyes were red, people would ask if they knew she had cried. Tina waved at Artie, and they separated ways.

"Hey Tina!" A voice called behind her, as she walked to History. She turned around, and let Blaine catch up to her.

He was grinning, a really nice type of smile, and Tina couldn't help but imitate. There was something about Blaine that made her turn into goo.

"Hey," she said, linking arms with him. Looking at his face, Tina only grew more determined to protect him from any danger.

"What's up? I haven't seen you all weekend!" Blaine had a spring in his step, and Tina was a little surprised. Blaine was usually a little more reserved than this, more dapper. Today, he just seemed like a puppy.

"Nothing, just studying," Tina said, which wasn't a lie. She had been studying. Witchcraft.

"Cleaning Sam's attic," Blaine reported, then turned to his other side and grinned even bigger. That was a little weird, as no one was beside him on that side. Tina gave him a confused look, and glanced at where he was looking.

If it hadn't been for that little glance, Tina probably wouldn't have even noticed. Witches were more like humans than other supernatural beings, but they could still spot a ghost just like a vampire or werewolf. But, for witches, it was more like this slightly visible vibration in the air. A newbie witch wouldn't have noticed a thing, but Tina was trained to see these types of things.

Acting like she hadn't seen anything, Tina panicked to herself. A ghost was haunting Blaine, and it seemed like Blaine could sense him somehow. A ghost was following her friend around, the same friend she had dreamed being tortured. Was this a sign? Did this mean her dream was going to come true?

"Hey, wait," Blaine suddenly said, turning Tina towards him. Most of her worries were put at ease when she looked into his eyes.

"Have you been crying?"

"No!" Tina said quickly. "I wasn't crying! Just been rubbing my eye."

Blaine looked like he wanted to say more, but Tina reminded him of class.

"Oh yeah," he said, chuckling, glancing to the left again, where the ghost was. "I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah," she said, and he walked away. Tina took this time to admire how tight his pants were, and sighed, remembering he was gay.

As Tina took her seat, she stared at her desk. Her dream was already coming true; supernatural creatures following Blaine. This could be extremely dangerous. She needed to call the circle.

Will Schuester sighed as the bell dismissed his third class of the day. Today seemed to be dragging on, and Will just wanted to go home and _eat_. He hadn't hunted in a few weeks, and it was starting to get to him.

"Will," a voice called urgently, and he looked up to his student/coven member, Rachel Berry, staring at him.

"Yes, Rachel?" He said, tiredly. "I really don't have the energy to go over your scales with you."

"No," Rachel looked around, before leaning towards him. "You're starving. You need some blood. Here, maybe you can take some of mine."

"No," Will protested. "I can't drink from you. I'll just go to the hospital tonight, and get some blood bags." He clenched his fists, and breathed out through his teeth. Will's whole body was aching with need, with hunger

"You might not make it until the end of the day," Rachel looked at him with big, worried eyes. "You might kill someone, you need to eat now."

"I can do it," another voice interrupted them, a sweet, innocent, beautiful chime of music Will knew all too well.

"No, Emma, you can't do that." Will exclaimed, walking up to the human guidance counselor. The red head looked up at him defiantly, and shook her head.

"I _can_ do it, I've done it before. I won't die." Emma looked at Rachel, who gave her a small smile. "Please, Will, you won't make it until the end of the day. It's better if it's me, I know your secret. Please."

"Will, if you don't do it, you will kill someone." Rachel said firmly, and Will knew that when she was acting like a normal person, she was serious.

"I love you," he told Emma, and she smiled, extending her neck.

"I love you too," she said, and Will bit her.

"I'll stand guard," Rachel said quickly, walking out of the room. She knew she wouldn't be able to control herself with all the blood. Going out into the hall, Rachel leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. Sometimes, being a vampire was too complicated.

"Hey, sorry," Finn Hudson apologized, bumping into her. Rachel stared at him, and felt butterflies rise in her stomach. It was pathetic how a _human_ could have this affect on her.

"No, its okay," she smiled, her stomach still doing twirls. It was good that she was such a great actress, probably the best in Ohio, as Finn didn't notice anything out of the usual.

"Finn!" Quinn Fabray hissed, coming up to them. "Get away from this loser." Finn looked apologetically at Rachel, but she was staring Quinn's Cheerio sleeve. There was lump on her arm, the fabric covering it. It was as long as the cheerleader's forearm, and Rachel gulped. It was a stake.

Quinn smirked at her, guiding her boyfriend away, and Rachel sighed to herself. She cursed the Cheerios, she cursed Sue, and she cursed Will for making her come to a school where the cheerleaders were all vampire hunters.

Rachel smiled at Blaine Anderson when he looked at her, and stared as a person she had never seen before follow him. She walked forward a bit when she saw how translucent the stranger was.

A ghost.


	3. Chapter 3

**I wasn't really fond of the flashback, but here you go.**

"I had fun," Kurt admitted once they got into the car. "When I was alive, I hated school. But, here….it's surprisingly fun."

"Ha!" Blaine laughed, starting the car. "Come back in a week, and we'll hear what you'll say." Kurt giggled, and warmth filled Blaine. He was happy to make the ghost laugh; it was such a beautiful sound.

"So, you're friends were amusing," Kurt said, after a minute of silence. Blaine looked at him, and smiled.

"Yeah. Tina and Artie were acting a little weird today, though. I was so sure Tina was crying."

"She was," Kurt confirmed. "They really care about you, you know. You're lucky to have them."

"Uh, yeah I know," Blaine started getting a little confused. What did Kurt mean? Was he implying something?

"They are a very unique set of people, especially Tina," Kurt continued, looking at the window. "She's…..different."

"Tina is amazing," Blaine agreed, laughing a bit. "I think everyone knows that."

"Not what I mean," Kurt mumbled, finally looking at Blaine. His blue eyes shined with a secret, he opened his mouth a few times, deciding what to say.

"Just, sometimes people keep secrets, right? I think Tina isn't telling you the whole truth."

"About what?" Blaine asked, curious but also ready to defend his best friend. Kurt may be the most beautiful thing he had seen, and the first ghost he had ever met, but no one insulted his friends.

"Nothing," Kurt sighed. "Just think about it, okay? I should probably go back to my attic." Blaine quickly parked, and Kurt floated out of the car.

"Wait, you'll come to school tomorrow?" Blaine rolled down his window, and Kurt smiled at him.

"Of course."

Sighing with relief, Blaine drove back home. This week had been amazing, but tiring. It was surreal that a whole entire ghost world had been living amongst him all this time. He always thought his life had been dramatic, but it was nothing compared to ghosts. His brother had run away when he was eighteen, and that was the last time he had heard of him. His father hated Blaine, every since he came out of the closet. They hadn't really had a nice conversation in years, and Blaine grew used to having such a distant father. His mother, on the other hand, did care about him –Blaine could tell –but was too afraid to say something against her husband.

Sometimes it felt like Blaine was the only one Blaine could count on.

But now he had Kurt, and they hadn't known each other for a long time, but somehow, Blaine knew that Kurt was someone he could lean on in a time of need. It was nice, and Blaine found himself grinning when he got home.

Today, both of his parents were on business trips, so Blaine had the house to himself. Usually, he would invite Sam over, and they would play video games. This time, Blaine just wanted to lie in his bed and think about Kurt.

As he was walking up the stairs to do just that, Blaine paused when he saw a room in the hallway with its light on. There were two things strange about this, as he was the only Anderson in Lima at the moment, and that was his brother's room, where no one had gone into for ten years.

Walking in slowly, Blaine paused when he saw how much of a mess the room was in. Books were everywhere, old posters and CD's lying on the ground.

Getting a closer look, Blaine realized that the books in question were in fact family albums from when he was a toddler.

Blaine's breathing got hard as he stared at the albums, someone had been in his house.

Calling 9-1-1 would be the most logical option, but Blaine thought of Kurt, and how this could somehow lead to him, and Blaine didn't want to explain how he could see ghosts or how they even exist.

He didn't even know the answer to that.

Opening up the family album, the first picture Blaine saw was himself at age two blowing out his birthday candles. His parent's were behind him, both grinning with pride.

Pride.

They hadn't shown him that emotion since he told them he was gay.

Flipping through the pages, most of the pictures were of baby Blaine, and he laughed. It felt good to relieve the memories, but also sad at what his family had become.

Blaine took a deep breath as he saw a picture of Cooper, his older brother. Cooper, who had been AWOL since he was six years old.

Blaine didn't realize he was crying until the tears hit the paper, and he quickly closed the book not wanting to look at it anymore. Cooper had been his idol; he had loved his older brother more than anyone else. But, now, he didn't even know what he looked like now, at twenty-eight.

Cooper had loved him too, Blaine had thought. Always bringing his little brother to the park every day after school, and pushing him on the swing. Cooper would be the one to comfort Blaine when he was scolded, or had hurt himself. He was the only one who had never left him, until he did.

Leaning against the bed, Blaine closed his eyes as he tried to remember something about Cooper.

_Blaine had been 4, and was finally tall enough to ride on that big rollercoaster at the annual carnival. Clenching his fist together, and apart, Blaine could hardly contain his glee. This would be the best thing that would ever happen to him!_

_ "Slow down, buddy," Cooper grinned, picking up his baby brother. "You're gonna tire yourself before you can even do anything."_

_ "No!" Blaine scoffed, trying to get comfortable in his brother's arms. "I never get tired!"_

_ Cooper laughed and swung him around. Squealing with laughter, Blaine hugged his neck to not fall off._

_ "Cooper, you are the best big brother ever," Blaine told him, basically thanking him for bringing him here, and Cooper smiled softly._

_ "Always for you," Cooper promised, putting the child on the ground, and taking his hand instead. Blaine hurried to keep up, and started skipping._

_ "Can I get some ice cream?" Blaine asked, and Cooper nodded._

_ "After you ride the rollercoaster," he said, and Blaine agreed._

_ After about two hours, the sky had started to get dark, and Cooper started quickening their pace to get to the car faster._

_ "What's wrong, Cooper?" Blaine asked, getting scared at how his brother's face had darkened. The elder looked back, and Blaine followed his gaze to see a man. _

_ He was mostly hidden by the shadows, but Blaine did see one thing clearly. _

_ Red eyes._

Waking up with a gasp, Blaine winced at the crick on his neck, It was now dark, and the dream he had was very familiar.

"Did that happen?" Blaine said aloud, and looked at the alarm clock on the end table.

**2:00 A.M**

Quinn Fabray looked away from her watch, and stared into the darkness. It was, once again, really early in the morning, and she knew she had to get back home by at least five, or her parent's would defiantly find out.

Putting down her stake, Quinn glared at her Cheerio's outfit. It was cold, and Sue was making the whole squad hunt in these.

The Cheerios were way more than just a cheerleading squad. Sue Sylvester had gathered the most fierce, athletic, obedient girls she could find in the Lima area to make the group.

They were vampire hunters.

Sue had been a vampire hunter since she was twelve, when a group of supernatural beings had killed her little sister. Since then, Sue swore she would get rid of every non-human in the world. She had created the Cheerios, and trained them to be faster, smarter, and angrier than any other creature they might face.

Most of the girls had been victimized in some way, not that Quinn knew how. Everyone kept their secrets, and she respected that.

"Hello, there," a gruff voice said behind her, and Quinn whirled around to face her culprit. Grabbing her stake, she aimed at the stranger's heart but stopped when she saw who it was.

"Puck," Quinn sighed, keeping her stake in its position. She wasn't going to use it, not against Puck, but he could do with a little fear.

"What do you want, mutt?" Quinn snarled, and Puck laughed.

"Missed me?" He asked, still chuckling, taking the stake out of her hands, and she let him.

"No," Quinn rolled her eyes. "Listen, I don't have time for puppies right now, so why don't you just scamper off?"

"But I like spending time with you," Puck pouted, and Quinn's heart missed a beat. She knew he was lying, but for the words to come out of his mouth, made her flush.

Thank God it was dark.

"You have to move," Quinn said, looking behind her. "It's not safe, and Santana is on a roll tonight. She'll kill you."

"I can handle myself," Puck said, but started to back off. "I'll see you at school, I guess. Don't miss me too much."

"I won't," Quinn said immediately. Puck was a werewolf, and she was supposed to hate him, but she knew that she would miss him.

He left, and she sat down again.

God, why was life so complicated?


End file.
